


Choke

by sporktical



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Bands, High School, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporktical/pseuds/sporktical
Summary: Title from Choke by IDKHBTFMTyler kills people, so does Josh. They help each other out until they get busted. This is their story.





	Choke

Tyler was strange. He knew that. He knew he was different to the other people he encountered at school, and at church, and at home. He knew he was fucked up. But that’s okay. It’s good to be different.

Tyler got himself ready for another day at school. The same monotonous cycle. Get up, get dressed, have breakfast, kiss his mother goodbye, and walk out the door. He went through his subjects with the same people. Math with Brendon, History with Pete and Patrick, PE with Josh, Art with Dallon, and English with Gerard. They were his friends. The people he knew and cared about. The people he would kill for. The only people that cared about him.

As class got let out one afternoon, Tyler walked towards his car. As he approached, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the car. He rushed home, just in time to beat his parents before they came back. He quickly got changed and left a note on the counter that read ‘Gone to Pete’s, be back later - Tyler’ and left the house once again. Tyler could feel the anticipation in his veins, a laugh in the back of his head, and a smile creep onto his face.

His car pulled up to the shitty club in town and Tyler hopped out. With a skip in his step, he walked towards the door. The security guard let him through after skeptically looking over Tyler’s fake ID.

“Right. This is it.” Tyler mumbled to himself as he entered the club. The club was his playground. He skipped passed the bar and walked straight to his usual place in the corner of the large, neon lit room. That is where he sat for a while. Suddenly, above the loud music, he could hear yelling.

“Get the fuck off me, you creep!” A female voice rang out. No one else seemed to be bothered by the outcry. Tyler stood and made his way over to the middle of the dance floor where he saw a forty-something man gripping a young female by the waist. He wouldn’t let go, no matter how hard the girl struggled. Okay. Tyler knew this guy was tonight’s target. Tyler walked over to the man and reached out to grab his arm.

“Leave her.” He commanded. “Go home.”

“And just who the fuck are you?” The guy spat.

“I’m nobody. I’m just someone that cares.” Tyler responded calmly. The guy huffed and continued to grope at the girl. Tyler sighed. How unfortunate. “Okay, dude. Let’s go.” He forcefully grabbed the strangers wrist and twisted it behind his back. “Leave her the fuck alone. Get out of here, dickhead.”

The guy whimpered at the pain Tyler was causing him. He quickly pulled his arm back and walked towards the exit. Tyler turned back to the woman, who just smiled at him and made her way to the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. Time to have some fun. He shuffled his way through people and made his way to the club door. He exited just as the creep got into his car and started the ignition. Tyler walked over to his own car and slid in behind the wheel. Turning his keys in the ignition, he too, started his car. The guy pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street. Tyler trailed him, not too far behind. The guy seemed to be driving erratically, swerving and driving at inconsistent speeds. Drunk. For sure. Tyler followed him until the car pulled into a quiet street and slowed to a halt outside a old a decrepit house. Tyler stopped his car a few houses down and watched as the man got out of his car and walked to his door. He dropped his keys a few times before managing to get them into the door and let himself inside.

Tyler sighed, letting himself out of his car and grabbing his jacket, gloves and mask. As he moved towards the house of his next target, he saw lights begin to turn on throughout the house. He crept closer and closer, pulling on his gloves first, then jacket and lastly his black surgical mask. He walked up the front path towards the front door and looked around to make sure he wasn’t being watched. This is it.

He pushed the door open slowly and poked his head through. Looking left towards the lounge, he saw that his target was sitting on the couch, idly scrolling through his phone. An easy target. Tyler crept slowly towards the couch where the man had his back towards Tyler. He reached the back of the back of the couch where he stood in silence for a minute. Then, he cleared his throat. The noise made the man jump up and spin around. With the gear on, the man didn’t recognise him.

“What do you want?” The guy asked, narrowing his eyes.

“You’re a creep. Creeps don’t deserve the luxury of life.” Tyler smiled under his mask and lunged at the man before he had the chance to argue. “This world, it’s so fucked up. I’m trying to make it better.” Tyler had easily pinned the guy to the floor and was sat on his stomach, his forearm pinning the creep to the ground. It would have been so easy to finish him off like this. But Tyler liked playing a bit. Making sure his victims knew exactly why he did what he did. Tyler stood up off the guy and placed his boot-clad foot on his chest, making sure he couldn’t get up. “You see,” he began, “it’s not, in any circumstance, okay to force someone into something like that.”

“What do you-” The guy started.

“Uh uh uh, none of that. It’s my turn. When I was a freshman, there was a senior that used to bully me relentlessly. Used to push me, beat me, and shove me in lockers. Until one day, that wasn’t enough for him. He beat me until i was unconscious and then dragged me to a bathroom stall and left me there to die. When I woke up, I saw him cornering a young girl and trying to make out with her.” Tyler stopped, made eye contact with this squirming man under him, and smiled. “He was my first kill. I made it my mission to make sure no one ever had to go through what that girl did. Not going to lie, it started out as a revenge thing but then, I don’t know, I thought to myself ‘gee Tyler, you know, you could make sure no one gets forced into things like that stupid fucking guy did to that girl.’ And so, here we are. I’m picking them off, one. at. a. time.” Tyler stopped his monologue and leant down to the guy, kneeling on his chest, digging his knees in.

In a rapid movement, he put his hands on the man’s neck and pushed. He watched the guy struggle for a while before he gave up and began choking out words of innocence. Tyler didn’t let up though. He simply pushed tighter and watched the life drain from the bastard’s eyes. His eyes rolled back and then nothing. It was silence. The underwhelming moment that Tyler had grown accustomed too. There was no fireworks, no rejoicing, nothing. Tyler felt a pang of guilt at taking yet another life but then it settled where it always sat, deep in the back of his mind and in the pit of his stomach. Tyler just sat in silence as he got his thoughts together.

Before long, he was standing up and pulling the body towards the door. Making sure no one was watching again, he pulled the body towards his car and chucked him in the back of the car. Tyler puffed a little from the exertion and then moved to get into his seat. He started the car and drove towards the graveyard. His town was a town filled with old people. People died of natural causes all the time, so many in fact that Tyler could almost guarantee that there would be a freshly covered grave. When he arrived at the all-too-familiar graveyard, Tyler hopped out of his car and did a quick once over of the site. There was no one else here. Perfect. He pulled the now-cold body out of the car and began his journey to one of the new graves.

Tyler had dug down a solid 3 feet before he heard the familiar rumble of an engine. Swearing quietly, he jumped out, shoved his victim’s body in and ran to the corner of the site, where a tall gravestone stood. He heard a single door open and close. One person. Easy to take down a single person. Tyler weighed up the options and decided to stay put, watching the person. Hopefully they wouldn’t wander near Tyler’s half-finished burial. He heard another door open and a grunt. Luckily, the new guy had left his lights on and Tyler could see the newcomer drag a body passed the front of his car.

Tyler couldn’t say that this was something he had experienced before. He waited in anticipation as he watched the scene in front of him. The guy dragged the body straight past where Tyler had been digging before freezing and looking up and around quickly. Tyler could have sworn he heard a laugh before the guy turned and pushed his body straight on top of Tyler’s kill. Interesting. He picked up the shovel that Tyler had left and began shovelling the dirt in on top of the two bodies. Tyler heard whistling and soon enough the new guy had finished what Tyler started. He said a silent thank you and stalked his way back to his car. He left the other guy there with his favourite shovel. Fuck.

  
\------------------------------------

  
The next day, Tyler was tired, which is reasonable. He was out too late but he didn’t usually have to count in time for a second body-wielding person. His day at school would be slow, he could feel it. He walked into homeroom and sat next to Josh. Josh was slumped over on his desk. “Late night?” Tyler asked.

“Yeah, bit of a crazy one.” Josh looked up, a lazy smile on his face.

“You’re telling me.” Tyler sighed.

“What did you get up too? Josh asked. He blew his fringe out of his face, only for it fall right back where it was.

“Oh you know, the usual. Mario Kart and Happy Wheels.” Tyler laughed.

“Same.” Josh agreed. That was all they had time for as the teacher walked in. Tyler didn’t mind school. Of course, he hated the school work and the homework, but the teachers weren’t particularly boring and he got to hang out with his friends. He thinked he liked Josh the most though. They always talked to each other, shared homeroom, PE and they hung out during lunch. Josh was pretty cool.

School was okay. Lunch time was better than usual. The Gang™ could sense Tyler and Josh’s tiredness and assumed they had been out together. Neither could be bothered denying it as they rested their heads on the table and drifted off. Tyler had never seen Josh so tired. Man was Tyler tired. He decided that he should generally keep his murdering to the weekends. Good thing today was friday then, huh?

That afternoon, Tyler went back to the same club as the night before. Once again, there was someone there trying to rough up some girl. Once again, he broke them apart, followed him home and choked him to death. Once again, he dragged his victim out and over to a grave. He was halfway through digging when he heard a car behind him. He turned and saw headlights then immediately ran to his previous hiding place. Lo and behold, the same person from last night slowly got out of his car. This time there was no body. This time there was no reason for this man to be here.

“I knew it.” He heard the man, boy rather, because shit, Tyler knows that voice. “Tyler?”

Tyler stayed silent. He didn’t move. He watched as Josh made his way over to Tyler’s makeshift grave.

“Tyler. I know it’s you.” He looked around until he saw Tyler’s head poking around the gravestone. Tyler quickly pulled his head back around and pressed his back to the cold concrete. “Come on. You know I won’t say anything. We obviously have to talk.”

Tyler stepped out of his hiding place. He cautiously made his way over to his friend. As he approached, Josh's expression turned to that of a smile. Silently, Josh picked up Tyler's new shovel and began filling up the whole. Tyler began to say something but then closed his mouth again. He let Josh do his thing. After a while, the hole was filled, the body covered over completely. “Okay.” Said Josh.

“Okay?” Tyler questioned.

“We can't talk here, meet me at Taco Bell?” Josh suggested.

“What? Um. Yeah okay.” Tyler was confused. Why wasn't Josh turning him in?

They both walked to their cars and drove to Taco Bell. As Tyler got out the smell of cheese hit him and he smiled. “Man, I really like Taco Bell.” He laughed quietly.

They walked inside and ordered food before making their way to the back corner of the restaurant. They sat in silence as they ate their food. Tyler scoffed his items down and began his churros just as Josh finished his food.

“Okay so. We’ve both killed people.” Josh said in a low voice.

“Yeah?” Tyler asked around a mouthful of sweet sugary churro.

“Why?” Josh asked. Tyler swallowed.

“It started as revenge, now it's a means to make the world a better place. That's all there is too it. I take the filth of the world and I eliminate it. All the people that force people into things. People that beat others and leave them to die.” Tyler said, shrugging. “That's all.”

“Wait. The guy in senior year last year that went missing. Did you, was that you?” Josh asked.

“Maybe.” Tyler finished off his dessert and wiped his mouth. “Why do you do it?”

“The first time, my dad made me do it. He made me murder someone. Then my dad died." Josh shuffled. “My dad was a mob boss, believe it or not. I know all the people I kill. They're all terrible terrible people. I'm killing them all, and you know what? I'm enjoying it.” Josh finished with a slight smile.

“It's a great stress reliever, right?” Tyler's smile had grown wider.

“Definitely. Don't tell my church though.” Josh laughed.

“As long as you don't tell mine.” Tyler was grinning at Josh. This was awesome.

Soon enough, the boys parted was with a promise to hang out after church. Tyler was about to go up to his bed when he heard “Tyler?” From the kitchen. He thought his parents would be asleep. Shit.

“Yeah mom?” Tyler replied.

“Where have you been?” She asked, concern masked her face. He didn't even have to lie that much.

“I got Taco Bell with Josh.” He responded, shrugging his shoulders. “Why?”

“Who is Josh?” Her face softened. Oh.

“He's a friend from school. No, it wasn't a date. It was simply two friends hanging out.” He walked to the fridge for some water.

“Is he nice?”

“Yeah he's nice, he goes to church and everything.” Tyler was becoming slightly annoyed.

“I just don't want you running with the wrong crowd. You're out very late Ty, I just wanted to make sure you weren't hanging around with murderers or anything.” Tyler's mom left and walked to her bedroom. Tyler smiled to himself. Hanging around with murderers. If only she knew.

Church on Sunday was good. Tyler paid attention, wrote little notes about the readings into his phone, prayed for his friends, and took communion. He was a Christian, and he loved God. He just had a rather questionable side hobby, is all.

Josh laughed. “Rather questionable?”

“Well yeah, I mean, how else would you describe it?” Tyler shrugged.

“Rather damning, maybe?” Josh asked.

Tyler didn't like that. He wanted to go to heaven. He was doing everything right apart from the obvious. Fuck.

“Josh, walk with me.” Tyler got up very quickly and headed for the door. Luckily his house was empty. They walked towards the front door, then outside. Tyler led Josh all the way to the edge of the forest, then led him inside. They walked for about five minutes, twisting, turning, and jumping tree roots, until they reached a bit of a clearing. There was a shack in the middle of it. It was falling apart and decrepit looking but Tyler liked sitting in it. Both the boys walked inside and Tyler sat in the corner. When Josh remained standing, Tyler motioned for Josh to sit down.

“What is this place?” Josh asked.

Tyler shrugged. He didn't know. “Just a place I found once.”

Josh nodded and sat next to Tyler, their thighs touching.

“So,” Tyler began, “something you said had me thinking. You said that what we do is pretty damning? But I never, I didn't, um.” Tyler stopped and pulled in a shaky breath. Josh looked at him before laying a hand on his back.

“Just breathe it's okay.” He assured.

“Okay, um, you said that it was rather damning but, but I wanna go to Heaven Josh! I don't want to go to hell! I love God, I worship Him and praise Him! I'm not killing anyone innocent, or anyone that doesn't deserve it!” Tyler let out a breath and his head fell between his knees. He could taste tears, and he struggled to breathe.

“I understand, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it when I said that, I'm so sorry Ty.” Josh moved over and reached out to comfort Tyler. Josh huffed and stood, pulling Tyler with him. Tyler began to question his actions but Josh just wrapped himself around Tyler's shaking frame. “God loves you so much. Don't forget that. I lo- I get it though. Me too.” Josh’s voice was muffled by Tyler's neck.

They stayed like that for what seemed to be years. Tyler felt safe, he felt loved, he felt home. Eventually, Tyler pulled away. When he looked at Josh, he could see puffy red eyes and two tear stained cheeks.

“We are so fucked up.” Tyler said, a slight smile playing at his features.

“Why don't we-” Josh started and stopped quickly. “Never mind.”

“No, what?” Tyler prompted.

“Why don't we help each other. Then neither of us have to carry the full weight of anything anymore. We both are good, judging by the fact that neither of us are in prison, so why don't we team up?” Josh asked.

“I- Um, yeah. Yeah. That's sounds good.” Tyler smiled at Josh. They sat out there for a while, watching butterflies make their way across the clearing. They watched as the sun began to dip. “Lets head home.” Tyler said, standing again and pulling Josh with him.

Once they got home, Tyler's Mom was making dinner.

“Oh Tyler! Dinners going to be ready soon. Is this Josh? Why don't you stay for dinner sweetie?” Both of the boys could tell it wasn't a question. They made their way to the bathroom and washed their hands before they sat at the dinner table. Dinner was good, food-wise. But Tyler's mom was interrogating Josh relentlessly. Asking him where he's from, what church he goes too, what his parents are like, and all the stuff parents ask. So, by the end of it, Tyler and Josh were rather uncomfortable, escaping quickly to Tyler's room. The boys sat on the end of Tyler’s bed, and Tyler decided to play a game. He got off his bed and sat in front of his bed, turning on the console.

“What are we playing?” Josh asked, sliding down next to Tyler.

“Mario Kart.” Tyler responded absently, chucking Josh the second remote. They played a few rounds, Josh taking victory each time. The moon was high in the sky by the time Tyler won a round. Tyler threw his hands in the air and laughed as his instant replay showed him crossing the finish line a second before Josh’s kart.

“Noooo,” Josh mock cried, “I was so close! How dare you steal my win from me!” Josh leapt over and tackled Tyler to the ground. Tyler  wrapped his arms around Josh and rolled them over so that Tyler was sitting on Josh’s stomach. The boys wrestled for a while before Tyler’s mom came in asking what all the thumping was. When she walked in, Tyler was trapped under Josh, who had his arms either side of Tyler’s head and was sitting on his waist. Josh was smiling down at Tyler and Tyler was smiling up at Josh. It was all very platonic, obviously.

Tyler’s mom stopped in her tracks. “Oh. Uhm.” The noise startled the boys who scrambled to get off each other and sit side by side, facing her. “Um, I just came in to say goodnight. Uh, goodnight!” She smiled after composing herself.

“Goodnight mom.” Tyler acted like nothing had been happening.

“Be safe!” She smiled at them and winked at Josh. Fucking hell.

Now, Tyler couldn’t deny that Josh was attractive. He had always had a small crush on him, he’d learnt to live with that. He was attractive, funny, caring, and well, the murder thing was definitely a bonus. Not in a weird way, more of a ‘you have the same weird experiences that I do’ kind of way. He knew Josh swung his way but they had always been friends. That’s it. Just friends. Wow, very cliche. But that was it. Now they were partners in crime, business partners, in a way. That’s all they’d ever be, as much as Tyler wanted something else.

“Sorry about her.” Tyler sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“It’s no problem. I should get going though.” Josh looked rather sad to be leaving. He stood and grabbed his jacket.

“Wait.” Tyler said. Shit. Why had he said that. “It’s late, maybe you should stay the night? You can borrow some of my clothes tomorrow for school.” Tyler asked. He had no idea what he was doing in asking Josh to stay but he didn’t want him to leave.

“Uh, sure. Thanks. Where am I sleeping then?” Josh asked, raising an eyebrow. And fuck. What had he done. Tyler looked around, trying to find something but when he came up short he just shrugged.

“With me.” As soon as he had said those words, he turned bright red and choked on his next words. “I mean- You- Like- I mean,” he said, taking a deep breath, “you can sleep in my bed, with me.”

Josh couldn’t contain himself, he burst out laughing and doubled over.

“Tyler, my dude.” He placed his hand on Tyler’s shoulder. “I got it, relax. But I do sleep in my briefs.” He said, with a smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised.

Tyler groaned and walked over to his drawers, fetching out a pair of sweats. Once he found the pair he was looking for, he walked over to his closet to change. While he did that, he could hear Josh stripping and sliding into the bed, just as Tyler came out of the closet, again.

“We’ve already done that Ty, you don’t have to do it again.” Josh joked.

“Ha ha, very funny. Shut the fuck up.” Tyler smiled.

“Aw but you love me Ty-guy!” Josh made a heart with his hands.

“You wish.” Tyler responded laughing to hide his pain.

Tyler got into bed and slid down under the covers. Josh was still sitting up on his phone when Tyler turned the lamp off. They stayed like that until Tyler felt Josh put his phone on the ground and shuffle downwards. There was silence for a second then Tyler felt Josh poke him. He turned to face the other boy and didn’t account for how close Josh would be. Their noses brushed and Tyler began giggling, his previous mood forgotten. He began laughing until he was clutching his stomach. Josh was giggling beside him, not knowing what was funny but laughing anyway.

Tyler had curled up a bit more and his head was under Josh’s chin as they laughed together. When Tyler could gather himself he straightened up a little.

“Not going to lie here, Josh. I always thought that the day I got you into my bed would be under completely different circumstances.” Tyler could believe he had just said that. Holy shit. Josh smiled. Like, full on heart-warming proper happy smiled. Tyler didn’t know what the fuck was happening. Josh pressed his forehead to Tyler’s.

“You mean like this?” Josh said and all at once, Josh’s lips pressed to Tyler’s. Tyler stilled for a second before going all in. Josh smiled into the kiss and Tyler pushed back. Josh pushed Tyler onto his back and knelt either side of Tyler’s hips. Four hands roamed two bodies and eventually Josh pulled back. Both boys were grinning madly. Josh swooped down for a peck then rolled over to lay next to Tyler.

“Damn.” Tyler sighed happily.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Josh asked, unable to get the smile off his face.

“Why didn’t you?” Tyler countered.

“Touche.”

The boys shuffled and curled around each other. Their legs tangled, they threw their arms over and around each other and Tyler rested his head on Josh’s chest. That’s how they stayed until Tyler’s mom woke them up in the morning.

  
\----------------

 

“So, as it turns out,” Josh began, “the guy you got last week, was also someone on my list. That means there’s only two left on my list. I want to go after one of them tonight, but the other has been in the wind for a while, I’m just hoping this one can tell me something.”

“Okay, I’ll come with you.” Tyler said from his position in Josh’s arms. He could feel Josh tense.

“Even if getting information requires something sort of not so great?” Josh rushed out.

“You mean torture, right?” Tyler questioned. “I, yeah, of course I’ll help you.”

“I can’t ask you to do that.” Josh dropped his head to Tyler’s shoulder.

“You’re not.” It was settled. The boys stood, and Tyler began walking to the door but Josh just grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hug.

“You’re amazing.” Josh smiled into Tyler’s hair. Tyler tightened his grip and sighed happily.

That night, Tyler and Josh followed a big burly man through the town and took note of who he interacted with. As he approached an alley, the boys slowed. They had formulated a plan earlier in the night and they would execute it perfectly. Tyler walked into the alley, staggering and mumbling drunkenly.

“Excuse me! Sir! Can you help me!” He called, sounding confused and lost.

“What?” The guy turned around and fuck he was huge. At least six and a half feet of human came straight towards him with a smirk on his face. Tyler stumbled a little bit, and fell into the man’s arms. “Oopsie!” He giggled. Tyler stood up again and walked straight past the man so that his back was to the entrance of the alley. Tyler spun and he made eye contact with Josh as Josh walked silently down the alley.

“So, what are you doing here all by yourself?” Tyler looked down at the ground before looking up through his eyelashes. The man grinned. What a sick fuck. All of a sudden, Tyler was watching as the man dropped to his knees, groaning. Josh’s arm was around the man’s neck in no time. He had clearly done this before, and Tyler watched without interrupting.

“I knew you’d come for me.” He choked out. Josh laughed.  
“Good.” He said and tightened his hold. Josh’s forearm dug into the guys throat, cutting off all air. “Where is he?” Josh asked.

“I don’t kn-” He was just off by Josh yanking him backwards.

“No, we aren’t doing this. It’s over. Where is he?” Josh growled.

“He’s dead. Taken out by some amateur. Not even sure they knew who he was. But you, Joshua, you usually work alone, don’t you? Who’s this pretty little thing?” The man looked up at Tyler and winked at him. Tyler felt sick.

“None of your fucking business.” Josh’s grip got tighter and the man coughed out a laugh.

“The things I’d like to do to him. So pretty, so small.” He grinned, despite his lack of air.

“That’s my boyfriend, bitch.” Josh snarled and released his hold on him. The guy began falling to the ground and Josh walked around in front of him. “This is for my man.” Josh said and leapt at the man, his hands closing around his neck. Tyler rushed forward and held the man’s hands down so they couldn’t reach Josh. Slowly the all-too-familiar sight of rolled back eyes and still chest appeared. Josh sat back a little bit, releasing his grip and looked up at Tyler. He looked shocked, and puffed out. “That’s it. He was the final one then.” Josh let a smile spread onto his face.

Tyler sat back, breathing heavily and began laughing. Wait. He quickly stopped himself. “Josh, we have to get him out of here. Someone might come.”

The boys grabbed Josh’s car and reversed it into the alley. They loaded the body into the trunk and drove towards the cemetery. Josh donned a yellow bandana around his nose and mouth, disguising himself, and Tyler threw on a dark green jacket, and brought the hoodie up. It was the middle of the night, pitch black apart from the headlights and cold. The boys had one job to do. Josh stopped and put the car in park before turning off the lights and switching off the engine. Josh took a deep breathe.

“This is it Ty. I’m done with this one.” Josh looked at Tyler.

“I’m so proud of you.” Tyler knew what Josh was trying to say. “I can’t stop. You know that right?”

“How many more?” Josh asked.

“I don’t know.” Conversation grew quiet enough that they may as well have been whispering.

“Try. For me?” Josh asked. Tyler knew Josh meant well.

“I’ll try.” Tyler looked out the window.

“Come here.” Josh grabbed Tyler’s hand over the console and brought it to his lips. Tyler looked over at him. “I love you.” Josh murmured, locking eyes with Tyler.

“I love you too Josh.” It was the most truthful thing Tyler has said in so long. “Let’s finish this.”

They hopped out the car and rounded to the trunk. Josh opened it up and the two heaved the body out. Just as they got him out, Tyler spotted something which caused him to drop the body to the ground.

“My shovel! You still have my favourite shovel!” Tyler said, grabbing it out and hugging it.

“Yeah, I took it that first time. It’s a good shovel. Wait, you have a favourite shovel?” Josh laughed quietly.

“Yeah! I love it.” Tyler slung it over his shoulder and laughed. “Let’s do this.”

They carried the body over to yet another freshly covered grave. Perfect. They began their dig. They dug 3 feet down then threw in the body. They covered him in dirt and patted it down nice and neat. The dirt was a little high but the dude was massive. So the excess was understandable. They were proud of their efforts.

Soon enough, Tyler and Josh had to get home. Josh drove Tyler to his house and they both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw all Tyler’s parent’s lights were out. They sat in silence for a second or two, just enjoying each other’s company.

“Thank you.” Josh whispered.

“Of course.” Tyler smiled and shuffled so his body was facing Josh.

"You completely change when murder is involved. It's like there's a completely different person in there." Josh cocked his head.

"Sometimes I think maybe there is. But it's not. It's the adrenaline giving me a boost and bringing out my darker side I guess." Tyler shrugged. They sat for a second.

“You’re amazing.” Josh smiled. Tyler locked eyes with Josh and moved towards him. They met in the middle, over the centre console and Tyler pressed his lips to Josh’s. They stayed like that for a while before Tyler was pulling back and pushing Josh flat against his chair. Tyler maneuvered over to him and straddled his hips. Josh brought his hands up to cradle Tyler’s jaw and pressed their lips together again. Tyler pushed forward, battling for dominance. Tyler smiled as Josh pushed forward. Eventually, the need for air surfaced and they pulled apart, breathing heavily. Tyler rested his forehead against Josh’s and they breathed in each others air. Tyler opened his eyes and looked into Josh’s eyes.

“Hey.” Josh smiled.

“Hi.” Tyler laughed. “You have beautiful eyes.” Josh looked down, embarrassed.

“So do you.” Josh responded. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tyler smiled his boyfriend. Josh’s eyes flickered towards Tyler’s doorway.

“Um. Ty.” Tyler followed Josh’s eyes and shit. His mom was stood on the doorstep looking towards Josh’s car. She had spotted them but hadn’t made an attempt to move. She leant against the door frame. Tyler sighed and turned back towards Josh. Leaning in again, he pressed his lips to Josh’s briefly. He pulled back and opened Josh’s door.

“I’ll see you at school. Love you.” Tyler said.

“Love you.” Josh said, a smile on his face as he closed the door and put the car in reverse. Tyler waited until Josh’s car had disappeared down the road before he walked towards his mom.

“Who was that?” She asked, a small smile on her face.

“Um.” Tyler rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Is that Josh?” She asked. She wasn’t mad. Just curious. Huh.

“Uh, yeah. We, um, we, he’s-” Tyler started.

“Be safe, okay? There’s been people disappearing all over the place. Just look after each other.” She rubbed her hand over his shoulder. Tyler smiled.

“Okay.” Tyler walked by his mother and straight up to his room. He got straight into bed and was out like a light.

  
\---

  
The next morning, he woke to his alarm blaring from his side table. Groaning, he rolled over silenced his phone, picking it up and rolling back over.

Good morning beautiful! - Josh

Tyler smiled at the text and sent a similar response.

He made his way through his routine, then headed off to school. His first few classes were rather boring, as usual. Then it was lunch time. He gathered some lunch then sat at his normal table. It wasn’t too long before the table was full and Josh was dropping down next to Tyler and wrapping an arm around Tyler.

“Wait, when did this happen?” Gerard was staring at them, eyes wide. Mikey nudged him with a warning. “What?”

“When did what happen?” Pete looked up from where he was showing Patrick something on his phone.

“Those two!” Gerard pointed at Tyler and Josh. The two in question started laughing and they leant against each other for support.

“Called it. Patrick pay up.” Pete said, holding out his hand.

“I never agreed to bet on my friends.” Came the response.

Brendon grinned at them. “I ship it.”

“Not long, Gerard, it’s just new.” Josh answered Gerard’s previous question.

“Huh.” Gerard shrugged. “Anyway, did you guys see the news this morning?”

“No? What was it?” Dallon asked.

“There’s been a whole heap of missing mob bosses or something turning up dead.” Tyler and Josh stiffened. “They said the FBI wants to know who did it so they can offer them a job or something. It’s probably a trap though just to catch them. Apparently they’ve got leads though. He must have been good. Maybe there was more than one of them? Who knows. Power to ‘em though.” Gerard shrugged as the bell rang. Josh looked at Tyler, he was pale and shaking and looked like he was about to be sick.

“Josh, come to my house after school. Meet me in my room.” Tyler said, and got up. He pulled Josh with him and they walked to their next class together. They took their seats at the back of the class and got their books out. They were about halfway through class when Tyler looked at Josh and he did not look good. Tyler raised his hand and asked to take Josh to the nurse. Upon seeing Josh, the teacher quickly agreed. Tyler walked Josh down the hallway and out the front doors. They got in Josh’s car and headed to Tyler’s house. His parents wouldn’t be home, so they would be safe to talk there. They walked up to Tyler's room and sat on his bed.

Tyler walked down to the kitchen and got a glass of water for Josh. “Here. Drink.” He said, handing Josh the glass. Josh took it and silently drank the whole thing.

“What if they catch me, Tyler? What if they catch us?” Josh looked terrified. “I can't lose you.”

“You won't lose me. Listen, you took down several extremely bad people. They should be thanking you. I only murdered people that I thought deserved it. They weren't breaking laws, murdering people or anything like that. You did them a favour Josh.” Tyler moved closer to Josh and wrapped his arms around him. “You’re a good person. Don’t forget that, Josh. Ever.”

“I would be so lost without you.” They both lay down on the bed and curled around one another. Josh fell asleep in Tyler’s arms and Tyler wouldn’t have it any other way. They lay there for a few hours, Tyler watched Josh sleep the whole time, and kept him safe. Tyler’s mom came in a few hours later and quietly opened the door.

“I saw Josh’s car in the driveway. Is he okay?” She whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping boy.

“He’s going through some stuff. He will be okay, in time.” Tyler looked down and brushed a stray hair out of his boyfriend’s face. Tyler’s mom smiled and pushed the door open some more. She walked in and sat on the end of Tyler’s bed.

“He looks like a very nice boy.” She said, smiling softly at the sight of them.

“He is. I hope he’s okay.” Tyler felt a tear run down his cheek. “I love him.” He sniffed.

“He loves you too. I know that.” She opened her mouth to say something else, then closed it again. Tyler looked at her and cocked his head. She took a deep breath. “Is there anything you want to tell me? You’ve been rather hidden away lately. If it’s about Josh, you know you don’t have to hide it from me.”

“There’s nothing, it’s just school you know, I’m tired.” He lied. “And I’m constantly scared I’m going to fuck up with Josh.” He looked down again and pressed a kiss to Josh’s head.

“I’m sure you will be fine. He loves you, you know that, you’ll be fine.” She responded. She stood and made her way to the door. “Oh, and Tyler? Watch your language.” She smiled and closed the door behind her.

“You won’t fuck up, you know?” Tyler jumped. Fuck! Josh laughed quietly. “If anyone does, it’ll be me.” He said, and within seconds he had fallen back asleep.

\------

Seven days past, there was no news about their murders, the boys had stopped killing, and they had taken time to catch up on school work. They had just arrived at Tyler’s house, fully intending to do some math, but got sidetracked and were mid-makeout when the doorbell rang. Tyler assumed his mother had gone to get it and when he heard a knock on his door, the two quickly broke apart.

“There’s someone here for you both, boys.” She looked concerned, the worry showing on her face. Dread instantly settled in the pit of Tyler’s stomach. No. He looked at Josh and he could tell Josh was feeling the same thing. They stood, acting as normal as possible and headed towards the front door. Tyler’s suspicions were confirmed when he opened it and saw two men dressed in black suits standing at the door. He stopped Josh, before Josh got the chance to see them. He spun around quickly and put a hand out to stop him.

“I love you, okay. Whatever happens, I love you so fucking much.” Tyler said pulling Josh in for a kiss. When he pulled back there were tears running down both boy’s cheeks. He knew that Josh understood what he saw. Tyler could see his mother standing at the base of the stairs crying. Tyler knew she knew this was serious, although she didn’t know what was happening exactly. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. “It’ll be okay mom, I promise.” He said. He walked back over to Josh and grabbed his hand. Together, they put one foot in front of the other and walked to the door. Tyler and Josh stepped outside and closed the door behind them. If Tyler was going down, he didn’t want his mom to hear him.

“Tyler Joseph and Joshua Dun?” Left man asked.

“Yes, I’m Tyler, and this is Josh.” Tyler responded, not letting go of Josh’s hand.

“We believe you know about the murders of multiple men, all involved with locals gangs and secret clubs.” Right man said.

“I don’t kno-” Tyler began.

“Mr Joseph, please be aware that we have records of private conversations between you two.” Left said.

“Shit.” Tyler stopped.

“We need to inform you that you won’t be in trouble if you cooperate with us.” Right said.

“We are aware that Mr. Dun started this alone, and we know about your murders too, Mr. Joseph. However, we think you may have information regarding remaining suspects and we would like to form an alliance with you both. You would both be granted amnesty and we would get the information we need to finish the job you two have begun.” Left explained. Tyler looked towards Josh, he had visibly relaxed a little bit, but still looked pale and scared.

“Grant us amnesty? Like, just drop everything?” Tyler asked.

“Well, no. The murders would be on your public record, for the both of you, but it will also be publicly known that you were both granted amnesty. There would be no court trial, no arrests and no public humiliation of any kind. We would keep it all very secure and the public would not be informed of the proceedings.” Left responded. And okay, maybe that sounded good.

“Can we have a moment?” Tyler asked. Josh hadn't spoken yet even though this was his trial. The two men nodded in sync and Tyler pulled Josh to the side of the house.

“What do you think?” Tyler asked. Running his hands up and down Josh's arms.

“I think- I, um.” Josh stopped and took a deep breath. “I think we should do it, I mean maybe this is bigger than we both know and we both want to do the right thing, right? Maybe we should do it.” Josh let out a breath and walked closer to Tyler. “I'm scared Ty, I can't lose you. I don't see any other way, it seems like a good deal too, right?”

“I love you.” Tyler hugged Josh tightly. “Let's do it then, shall we?” They turned and walked back to the doorstep, Tyler's arm around Josh's shoulders and Josh's arm around Tyler's waist.

Josh pulled them to a stop just before the arrived and pulled Tyler close. “I love you.” He said, before pulling Tyler into a kiss. They didn't linger, knowing they had people watching them, so they broke apart and continued walking.

“We will do it.” Tyler said confidently.

“Excellent, we will come and fetch you tomorrow for questioning.” They turned to leave.

“Wait! Can you get us after school? We may be a bit behind.” Tyler asked.

“Sure thing.” Left responded and they continued walking. Tyler watched as they got into their sleek black car and drove down the road.

Tyler turned to Josh, who had relaxed immensely at being alone again. Tyler looked at him and gently rested a hand on his cheek. He brushed his thumb up and down and Josh melted into the touch. They opened the door and walked inside, headed to the lounge. They had to tell Tyler's mom. This will be hard.

They sat on one end of the couch and soon enough, Tyler's mom came in and sat on the chair opposite them. Josh let a few tears roll down his cheek, and Tyler dabbed them away, how own cheeks stained with tears. Soon Josh was full on crying and Tyler joined him. They were so overwhelmed with emotion, and it had finally all bubbled over. Tyler's mom waited patiently as she watched the scene unfold. Eventually, Tyler had gotten himself together for long enough to meet her eyes.

“What's going on Ty?” She asked. Josh sobbed. Tyler held his hand. “Please explain.”

And so, they did. Tyler did most of the talking, Josh pitching in occasionally with corrections or thoughts. Josh hadn't stopped crying, and by now, Tyler's mom was too. She stayed silent, but nodded or shook her head when she saw fit. She seemed to understand. She was disappointed and disapproving, but Tyler thought she understood. When Tyler finished talked, she stood and left the room. Tyler turned to Josh who had calmed his sobbing and was now almost breathing normally again. Tyler rested his head on Josh's shoulder and he felt Josh sling an arm around him.

His mother returned, not too much later with three glasses of water. She placed two in front of the boys and kept hers in her hand. Tyler and Josh both leant forward for theirs and finished them quickly. They settled back down, slumping against each other, Josh putting his leg over Tyler's. Tyler spun over and faced Josh, so that his front was on Josh's side. They gave weak smiles to each other and exchanged quiet ‘I love you’s, not caring that Tyler's mom was watching.

“What a match you two are.” She mused. It wasn't in a hateful tone and it didn't make the boys uncomfortable. “I love you, both of you. You know that right?” She asked.

“Love you too mom.” Tyler smiled at her. She smiled back and for a second in time, Tyler felt like he was floating. He had his best friend, his boyfriend, and his Josh right here, his mother still loved him, despite all the horrible things he had done, and above all else, his mother loved Josh, despite what he had done. That was the ultimate thing in Tyler's books.

  
\----

  
It all settled down after that. Sure, there was a flurry of appointments, school assignments to catch up on, and there was the time that they had to work with the higher ups, sharing information. But, when all is said and done, it was calm. Tyler and Josh remained at each other's side through everything. They had given the FBI all the information they had, and, like promised, had been granted amnesty.

Tyler and Josh were laying on Tyler's bed, it had been a long day for them both, school for six hours, then the final session with the FBI for 3 hours. They were tired, bored, and hungry. Tyler could smell his mom making dinner downstairs and his lips curled into a smile.

“Hey, Jish?” Tyler turned over and put his head on Josh's chest. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn't I be?” Josh asked, a small confused smile playing on his lips.

“Just making sure.” Tyler moved forward and pushed his lips to Josh's. Tyler moved so he was straddling Josh without disconnecting their lips. Josh put his hands on Tyler's waist, Tyler settled on hand on Josh's cheek and the other on his chest. The broke apart for air and both the boys smiled. Josh reconnected their lips and pushed Tyler over, flipping them. Tyler was flat on his back, Josh flat on top of him. Tyler pushed a hand up Josh's shirt and rested it on his abs.

“Tyler! Josh! Dinner!” Tyler's mom called. Josh broke apart from Tyler and laughed softly, Tyler rolled his eyes and groaned.

“Coming!” Josh yelled.

“That was the intent.” Tyler mumbled.

“Patience.” Josh smiled down at Tyler, his eyes crinkling. “I love you so much.”

“I.” Kiss. “Love.” Kiss. “You.” Kiss. “Too.” Tyler finished off with another kiss before Josh rolled off him and stood. They slowly walked down the stairs, Tyler linking their hands as the made the descent. “Smells good mom.” Tyler said as they approached the table.

The boys sat down as Tyler's mom brought out two plates and placed them on the table in front of the boys. When she went to get hers, Josh linked their legs under the table. She returned and sat down opposite them.

They ate dinner mostly in silence, Tyler would be lying if he said everything was exactly the same as they were before, but it was still a comfortable silence. Dinner was delicious, both Tyler and Josh told her so and when they got up to leave and she asked if they could all watch a movie together, the boys agreed. They settled on the couch and when the title screen for ‘the Titanic’ flashed on screen Tyler groaned. The movie began to play and each person made comments as they saw fit.

“Isn't he gorgeous?” Tyler's mom asked absently when Leonardo DiCaprio was on screen.

“Yeah, but Tyler's better.” Josh laughed.

“No, you.” Tyler giggled back.

They watched along some more and when the iconic line ‘draw me like on of your French girls, Jack’ was said, Tyler's hand shot up and covered Josh's eyes.

“Why would you cover my eyes?” Josh smiled.

“You can't look at the boobs, Jish!” Tyler laughed and looked towards Josh, who was already looking at him.

“Awww babe, you know I'm gay right? The only person for me is you.” He was laughing, but Tyler could sense the sincerity.

They watched as the ship broke apart and started sinking and all three of them cried when Jack died, despite knowing exactly how it ends. They were crying as the credits rolled and as Tyler's mom turned to them.

“You babies.” She laughed at them and threw them a tissue box. “You two are so perfect for each other.” She said, more sincerely. Tyler looked at Josh and hid his face in Josh's chest out of embarrassment. Josh put a hand on Tyler's head in comfort. “Awww look at you two. Adorable.” There was a pause. “Right I'm off to bed, goodnight.” She stood and leant down to kiss both of them on the head before leaving them alone.

Silently, the boys stood and moved towards Tyler's bedroom. Josh had been sleeping over most nights, his mom was out of town for a while and Josh had talked with her for a few hours on the phone explaining what had happened. Josh's mom hadn't been as good about it all, which Josh understood. Finding out your son has murdered people and worked with the FBI before they've even left high school would be hard. They knew that. But Josh needed to tell her. And now, Josh almost entirely lived with the Josephs. Josh's clothes and all his personal things had slowly migrated to Tyler's room and Tyler's mom had been very kind to allow Josh to sleep in Tyler's room every night.

The boys got ready for bed, stripping their clothes and sliding down below the covers. They turned so they were facing each other and Tyler reached out to feel for Josh's hand. They linked their fingers and stayed like that for what could have been hours. Tyler moved forward and pressed his lips to Josh's before muttering “I love you.”

“I love you so much Ty. I'd be so lost without you. Thank you.” Josh sighed. They fell asleep shortly after, dreaming peacefully.

  
\-----

  
“Yo! I saw on the news today that the FBI have solved that mob boss case or whatever. Apparently it was two kids! Two kids were killing a whole heap of dangerous people. According to my sources, they both got amnesty or something.” Gerard greeted on morning.

“That's great Gee.” Frank said, trying to sleep at the lunch table.

“Do you know who it was?” Josh asked.

“Yeah.” Gerard said, looking between them. “My source is one of the agents on the case.”

“Oh? Who?” Tyler piped up, reaching for Josh's hand.

“I'm not sure they'd like it if I told everyone. But I admire them. I think they did good. Like I don't agree with murder but I think that they had a good cause. Power to them, I say.” Gerard said, smiling at them.

The group were none the wiser but Tyler and Josh felt comfort in the fact that Gerard supported them too. Tyler didn't know how he could kill so many people and not lose his friends or his mom, let alone Josh. Tyler was happy. Tyler had an amazing boyfriend, a wonderful mom and a beautiful group of friends. And school was finishing for good for them all. What more could he ask for?

  
\---

  
Tyler's alarm blared from his bedside table. Rolling over, he smacked his phone until it shut off.

“Why so early?” Josh groaned, reaching out to Tyler. “Come back.”

“We have to get ready, come on. It's two in the afternoon, Josh.” Tyler smiled and turned to Josh, kissing his chest.

“We don't need to get up anymore, there's no school.” Josh complained.

“But we promised them we would come.” Tyler explained. Brendon and Dallon were throwing a party, to celebrate the end of school, and, if Tyler knew Brendon, it would be crazy.

Eventually, the boys got up and got themselves dressed. By the time they finished, it was nearing four in the afternoon. The party started at five and it would go way into the morning. They lounged around for half an hour, then once it hit four thirty, they headed out the door.

They took Tyler's car and parked out the front of Dallon’s house. His parents were out of town for long periods of time so Dallon could do just about whatever he wanted. When the boys arrived, there were balloons and disco lights everywhere. They walked in and Brendon walked up to them.

“My favourite boys! Hello! Welcome welcome, come right in take a seat in the lounge.” Brendon directed them to the lounge and they saw that the only people that were there was the table squad, plus their plus ones. “Hey. Okay. So. Pete bought Joe, Patrick bought Andy, Gerard bought Ray, Mikey and Frank bought themselves, and Dallon bought Kenny.” Brendon pointed to everyone as he named them.

“Is this everyone?” Frank asked.

“Right. Let me explain that. So I may have lied to you. This isn't a big massive Brendon Boyd Urie Party. This is a small gathering that we can all use to chill and talk to each other. Also, there's free drinks, so, have fun!” Brendon grinned.

There was a chorus of ‘woos’ and people dispersed to get drinks. Gerard waited for everyone to leave and then approached Tyler and Josh.

“I heard the case got closed, did they finish everything?” Gerard asked. Josh turned to Tyler, a grin on his face.

“Yeah, apparently all the information we had, gave them everything they needed to take out the man at the top. We helped, Gerard! It was so cool.” Josh was excited, knowing that all his work wasn't in vain.

“That's awesome, I'm so happy for you both.” Gerard exclaimed. They were all smiling.

Eventually conversation shifted, everyone in the house had consumed some sort of liquid, Andy sticking to water and grape juice. Someone called for game time and they all settled in a circle. Someone put a bottle in the middle and suggested spin the bottle but that was quickly shot down, most of the people in the group dating the person next to them. Then someone suggested ‘Never Have I Ever’ and people quickly agreed. Brendon started, and asked his question, then as people took shots, he spun the bottle. It landed on Dallon, who asked his question, and when no one drank, Dallon did. He spun the bottle and it landed on Patrick.

Patrick sat in thought for a while. Then he huffed. “Alright, I'll make this easy because I want to drink. Never have I ever killed someone.” Patrick lifted his bottle to drink when he saw movement. Three people drank. Josh, Tyler, and Dallon. Tyler and Josh spluttered as they saw Dallon throw back a shot and looked at him. Everyone else was looking around wildly, not sure what to do. Even Gerard seemed flustered at Dallon’s sort-of confession.

“What? Dallon? When? How?” Tyler asked.

“You're questioning Dallon? Your boyfriend drank too! So did you! What?” Brendon was confused, and rightfully so.

“Long story, Dallon? What's your story?” Josh asked. Dallon shrugged.

“Someone broke into my house, killed my cat and stole my tv. When I found him, I shot him and buried him in the graveyard.” Dallon explained. “Now you two? Why do I get the feeling you worked together?”

“You didn't, just like, go up to him and say ‘scuse me, could you please leave?’ That may have worked.” Dallon shrugged. “Right. Well, I started out killing people-”

“Wait, people? Like, multiple people?” Pete asked.

“Let me explain, shush. I started out killing people that were forcing people to do things that didn't want to do. Do you guys remember that one dude in senior year a while ago that left me to die in the bathroom while he felt up a girl or whatever? Well that was the start of it. And it just kept going. I've stopped now but only a few months ago.” Tyler explained. Josh held his hand throughout it, even though it was getting easier to talk about, the touch was still nice.

“And I started murdering when-”

“You've killed multiple people too?” Patrick asked calmly.

“Yeah, I started when my dad made me kill someone in a gang. Long story short, I killed a whole heap of mob bosses or gang leaders or whatever and then the FBI helped us both out in exchange for information.” Josh shrugged and took another drink from his drink.

“I'm friends with murderers.” Frank said.

“If it helps,” Dallon said, “we won't murder you.” The three laughed.

“This is fucked up.” Pete said.

“You've got no idea.” Tyler smiled.

“Wait.” Joe spoke up. “Why do Mikey and Gerard look so calm about this?”

“We knew.” Mikey said, earning a slap from Gerard.

“You idiot.” He directed at Mikey. “I knew because one of my friends is one of the FBI agents on the case and Mikey knows because he is my brother and I tell him everything.” Gerard rushed out.

“Cool.” Dallon said.

They moved on, eventually, after a few more questions and then the bottle landed on Dallon.

“Never have I ever kissed a guy.” He said confidently. The whole circle groaned and took a shot of their drink. Dallon grinned happily at his win and Brendon didn't like losing. Dallon looked at Brendon, his smile fading a bit.

“Can I talk to you?” Brendon got up and dragged Dallon with him.

There were gone for a solid five minutes and in that time conversation had moved along to the subject of bands. Pete and Patrick wanted to start a band, then found out that Andy could play drums and Joe could play guitar. They threw ideas out and decided to write some songs and see how it went.

Shortly after that, Brendon and Dallon returned. Dallon sat down in his previous position and took a shot. Brendon smirked.

“Get in Brendon!” Pete yelled, raising his drink. The group laughed and spread out a little bit, finding their own place to sit. Tyler and Josh sat in the corner, away from people and leant against each other. They didn't talk much, just enjoyed each other's company. Brendon and Dallon were sitting on a couch, all over each other, while Pete and Patrick were singing a quiet duet. It was quiet, there was music playing but it was piano instrumentals and soft guitar. Others were chatting quietly, some were asleep already.

“I don't regret it.” Tyler said quietly.

“What?” Josh asked, shuffling slightly. Josh rested his head in Tyler's lap. Tyler threaded his fingers through Josh's hair and played with it. Josh closed his eyes and sighed.

“I mean, I don't regret what I did, what we did.” Tyler sighed.

“Me either. I kind of miss it.”

“Me too. Oh, God, forgive me Father for I have sinned.” Tyler groaned quietly.

“You're praying? Now?” Josh asked, a small smile playing on his face.

“I don't regret it, doesn't mean I should have done it. Murder is still murder, you know? Shouldn't we feel at least a little bad? I mean, I enjoyed it. I remember having fun will doing it.” Tyler looked down at Josh.

“I guess. I had fun too, but He forgives you, Tyler. Both of us.” Josh smiled.

“I know.” Tyler responded, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend.

They sat in silence for a long time, the music drifting through the lounge. Most people had fallen asleep now, Josh included. Josh was softly snoring in Tyler's lap and it was adorable but damnit his leg was sore. Tyler gently moved Josh's head up while he moved his legs. Tyler straightened out his legs and put a pillow on his crotch. Tyler lowered Josh's head shuffled a bit so his legs were down the sides of Josh's torso, like a barrier. Josh mumbled something but didn't wake, instead he turned over onto his side and wrapped an arm around Tyler's thigh.

Tyler placed one of his hands on Josh's shoulder and the other one pushed gently through his hair. Tyler played with it for a while, gently humming under his breath. He was just about the only one awake now, Pete, across the room, was spooning Patrick. Pete looked up as Tyler began to sing, and smiled at him. They had a silent conversation for a few minutes before Pete started drifting off himself. Tyler looked down at Josh and smiled. He felt lucky, so so lucky, to have found Josh. They were perfect for each other, they both knew it. Tyler hoped, maybe one day, that they'd marry each other. They fit together like jigsaw pieces. Tyler began singing softly. Putting words together as they came to him.

“East is up, I'm fearless when I hear this on the low, east is up I'm careless when I wear my rebel clothes, east is up, when bishops come together they will know that dema don't control us, dema don't control-” Josh shuffled but settled down again. Tyler silently closed his eyes and settled himself into a better position. Slowly, his eyelids dropped and he drifted off to sleep.

When Tyler woke up, only Patrick and Andy were awake. Patrick was sat on the couch eating cereal out of a cup and Andy was scrolling through his phone against the wall. Tyler caught Patrick's attention and mouthed hello at him Josh hadn't moved all night and Tyler's thigh was numb. He shuffled and in the process woke up Josh.

“Morning, love.” Josh mumbled sleepily.

“You're so married.” Patrick said from the couch.

“Morning, Jish.” Tyler leant down and pressed a kiss to Josh's upside down lips. Josh turned into his stomach and crawled up to meet Tyler.

“Hey. Love you.” Tyler smiled.

“I love you too Tyler!” Brendon yelled, having woken up. Now everyone else was awake though, a chorus of groans could be heard all around. “You two are adorable, like he hugged you all night, Ty. Look!” Brendon stood and flipped his phone around so that Tyler and Josh could see the screen. Josh was asleep, his arm wrapped around Tyler's thigh and Tyler was asleep, a smile on his face.

“Augh! Why did you take a photo of us?” Tyler moaned.

“Can you send me that?” Josh laughed. “Thanks.”

The group slowly woke themselves and got breakfast. Dallon began cleaning the bottles and cans from the floor and tables and soon, with the help of everyone else, the house was spotless. Frank and the Ways were first to leave, followed by Andy, Ray, Kenny, and Joe. Pete and Patrick left shortly after. Tyler stood and grabbed his coat from the hook by the front door and Josh wandered up after him.

“Thanks for coming guys. It's been fun and quite enlightening.” Brendon said.

“If you ever want to kill someone, hit me up.” Dallon said with a laugh.

“Ha ha very funny. We are done though, I think. We got lucky.” Tyler smiled. Josh looped a hand around his waist and they left. Tyler drove them home.

The two had fallen back into bed when they arrived home, quickly falling back asleep. They slept for most of the day, then Tyler's mom came in and woke them in time for dinner. They ate as a family and once again, Tyler felt relaxed. It was perfect. They had dessert for once while sitting on the couch, then Tyler's mom put on a movie. They settled on Love, Simon and Tyler and Josh cried for most of the movie. Tyler's mom looked on in amazement as Tyler couldn't control himself and when Simon leaned in to kiss Bram, Tyler turned to Josh and kissed him. It was a rather wonderful moment, the soundtrack for the movie fit in with Tyler's emotions and as he pulled back and looked into Josh's red puffy eyes, he smiled.

“I love you.”

“I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was really fun to write. I liked the murder aspect and sort of wanted to write more. But I also didn't. So this is it. Let me know if you liked it! Leave a comment and a kudos!


End file.
